Starting Anew
by AllieJannie
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy is sick and ready for death. Her only wish is for her son, Draco, to always be with her to the very end. That would be a hard task as the Ministry plans to throw him to Azkaban. His only hope is to convince Hermione to defend him by showing her that he changed. But could that actually lead to something more?
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the characters does not belong to me (no matter how much I want to). It belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Hello guys! This is actually, embarrassingly, my first attempt to write a Dramione Fanfiction. Hopefully, you guys would like it! :)**

 **Preface**

"Mud—I mean, Granger," Draco stared at the curly brunette, the arrogant smirk gone when she wasn't budging. He ran a hand through his hair and his mouth was set in a thin line. "Please."

The said woman shook her head. She furrowed her eyebrows, and her gaze only stayed at the once proud Slytherin who now had his hands clasped together as he continued to beg. What was she supposed to say? 'Sorry, I couldn't do it. I'm traumatized from the way, and I don't want to be reminded of your aunt'? She let out a shaky sigh. "Malfoy, I can't do this. I can't defend you if I know that you haven't changed a bit."

Hermione was about to walk away when he grabbed her arm, whisking her around in a 360 twirl. His stormy eyes sent shivers down her spine and the word 'mudblood' on her arm started to throb. "Then I'll show you," his voice was soft yet firm. "Please, Granger, I'll show you I'm more than what my father is, just give me this one chance."

"Why are you so determined to do this? It's just one month!"

"Because, I'd be damned if I'd spend that month in Azkaban and leave my mother alone," he scowled. "She's the reason Potter's alive, and do you really want her to continue this last few weeks of her life without her husband and son just because the Golden Trio never gave a Malfoy a chance."

And that was what it started.

Hermione didn't know if it was because of the way he guilt tripped her, or maybe it was the way he looked—how desperate he was to protect his mother and let her die with her son by her side. Or maybe it was because of the fact that he went to her for help and not anyone else.

Whatever it was, she consented.

And now, she'd go through this process—this process to show the world that there was more to Draco Malfoy that everyone saw. What she didn't know was that she would also be realizing this as well, because this was the truth.

Draco Malfoy was—is more than what meets the eye.

And after the months pass, Hermione found herself agreeing even if a Veritaserum was shoved down her throat.


	2. Draco

**Hello guys! Here's the next update :) Hopefully, you guys would like it and do tell me what you think of it!**

 **Draco**

 _ **Chapter 1 : The Sickness**_

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy, but this isn't curable. We could slow down the process, sure, but stopping to completely… That's one to a hundred."

Draco couldn't believe his ears when he heard this. It just kept repeating itself in his head, over and over again till he found himself clutching his head with tears cascading his cheeks. He had imagined the healer's face when she had said the news. It was neutral, but he could figure out what she was thinking, figure out what the whole Wizarding nation was thinking if they had heard this.

 _'She deserved it. Being in league with Voldemort…_ '

And, of course, it was the same for him.

Five months had passed, and still, the Ministry was still scrambling about to pick up the pieces from the war. One by one, they locked up every single death eater in Azkaban with Potter helping them at each turn.

His father was thrown into Azkaban right after the war. That wasn't much of a tragic occurrence in the family. He mistreated them—mistreated Draco, that all he could think about was the words 'serves him right'.

Maybe that was how the world actually thought of him… an evil death eater who still wanted Voldemort to be alive, who still wanted to follow his mindless father's footsteps. Draco sneered at the table, smashing his fist on it to hear a resounding 'smack'.

Did he really deserve it?

His mother was sick, a sickness that still had no cure and feed on her magic core. His father was in Azkaban, rotting. Now, he was staring at the parchment from Kingsley Shacklebolt.

 _Draco Malfoy,_

 _I'm sorry to inform you, but from your hearing, the Ministry decided to give you a month stay in Azkaban and a fee of a thousand galleons because of your contribution in the battle._

 _The month stay in Azkaban could be abolished, if you could get at least two wizards to stand by you and say that you have changed and the stay wouldn't be needed. That would be, of course, another story._

 _If you want to pick the latter, you must send me a letter, because your silence would in fact tell us that you've already accepted your punishment. I will give you a week, and if you still haven't respond, you will be taken._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

 _Minister of Magic_

He exhaled, shaking his head.

Draco had to calm down; his mother would be coming anytime soon with a healer right behind her. He needed to tell her about this, about the fact that his own son couldn't even be there for her during the process. A low growl escaped his lips.

The galleons weren't a problem at all, heck, it still wouldn't put a dent on his inheritance. But he knew, no matter how much he could ever give, they wouldn't budge.

For in their eyes, he was none other than Draco Malfoy, Slytherin death eater who despised mudbloods and killed blood traitors. When in reality, he had never killed anyone, even during the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Incendio," he whispered, his wand pointing at the piece of paper in front of him, and he watched it lit into flames. He may earned this punishments—all of them, but his mother didn't.

A sudden pop was heard and he widened his eyes when he could only see his mother in front of him. Her blonde hair was fading to white and the wrinkles started to show themselves as she stumbled to the chair that was for her. When Draco stood up to help her, she only gave a wave of a hand. Narcissa smiled, a small one, "Draco, darling, how are you?"

"Where's the healer? She was supposed to follow you…"

"She's an annoyance," his mother spat, her eyes shining with defiance. "Just because I'm sick doesn't mean I'm helpless. Merlin, the word 'privacy' is utterly meaningless to her."

"She's supposed to do that. Mother, you can't just go around apparating, you know it's draining your magic," Draco didn't budge, and his gaze hardened at the sight of his mother already pale and thin, not the healthy woman she once was when he was still in school.

Narcissa ignored his protests, "As long as you are with me, it's all fine." She then gave a weak laugh. "Ha! Of course you would be—what was I thinking?"

All thoughts of telling her or even mentioning the letter he had gotten from the Ministry had faded at the back of his mind. His mother was right in front of her, shaking slightly as if the wind could already push and pull her body at its command. What was he going to say now?

That he couldn't.

Yet when he stared into her blue eyes, he gave a small smile and a nod of his head, "I'm not going anywhere."

 _Bloody hell._

And after thirty minutes of chatting, his mother left with the healer and he was suddenly scrawling down on a piece of paper.

He was now going to owl his old friend, Blaise Zabini.


	3. Hermione

**Hermione**

 **Chapter 2: Scars Left Behind**

All Hermione Granger wanted to do was to crawl beneath her covers and sleep a soundless night, but nightmares never had any mercy, especially when it came to the female member of the so-called 'Golden Trio'. She twisted and turned, but it was to no avail, the awful laugh of a certain Lestrange still replaying over and over again as she stood up. She sighed.

If only the night was the only thing chaotic in her life, but that also didn't deem to be possible, as every time she decided to go out in public, she was suddenly being overwhelmed by a crowd of reporters ready to spout questions out of their talkative mouths. Merlin, it was a good thing there was such thing as apparation and Floo Powder.

She glanced at the three owls that were staring right at her then at the parchments that were on her bedside table, all from her best friends.

Turning to the clock, she emitted a sigh once more. Well, there wasn't much to do at three 'o clock in the morning, so she might as well reread them again. Besides, the other books she had by the window were already done and finish with just yesterday.

Hermione definitely needed to buy more books for herself.

She grabbed all three parchments and casted a silent 'Lumos'. Scanning the piece of paper, she let out a light laugh when she saw how messily written it was.

 _Hermione,_

 _Hopefully, you get this in time. Polo is a great owl and all, but every bloody time I sent him out, it always takes three days for someone to get the letter! Three days, 'Mione! Anyways, if you don't, then I'm not surprised at all. I'm sure 'working with your S.P.E.W. and spreading its word across the wizarding world' (your words, not mine) would keep you busy, but I want to invite you for dinner._

 _Ron would be there. I know you're in good terms (hopefully), but hey, don't want you to go smacking me with a book again, do we? It isn't really a formal thing, just dinner in Diagon Alley._

 _Anyways… reply soon._

 _Harry_

Hermione hummed. The boy-who-lived still hadn't gotten over Hedwig's death, but at least he was trying by buying a new owl… She continued to look at the letter once more. It had been ages since they had last seen each other. Since her breakup with Ron, it lessened to an extent that they hadn't even been seen as a trio since two months to make it 'less awkward' as the redhead mentioned before.

Really, it wasn't even an all-over-the-place break up. They just realized that they weren't right for each other, and that was that. And with the thought of her redheaded ex, she turned to the next letter.

 _Hermione,_

 _So uhrm… Harry had invited us to dinner in the Leaky Cauldron. So, how have you been? George is still working on the joke shop, still not over Fred yet. Percy stop being such a bloody git. Mum's been asking for you too, and well, Dad's been asking 'bout some muggle stuff too._

 _So, uhh, see you there, I guess?_

 _Ron_

Give it to Ron to make things even more awkward than it already was. Hermione hid a smile and rolled her eyes. Well, at least this was a start. She had missed her best friend more than anything.

Without another word, she then switched her attention to the next parchment that was on her lap.

 _Hermione! I met this awesome guy in Greece. No, don't laugh, it's the truth! Merlin, he's hot. If I could give you a memory of the day I met him, I would. Heck, go read my mind if you don't believe me. I would come back next week._

 _I know I had said this again and again, but thank you for forcing me to take a break from Harry. I'll definitely give you more details the next time we meet!_

 _Ginny_

After four months of dating, Harry had called it off with Ginny. Unlike her and Ron's break up, this was far worse. The female redhead ran straight to her crying her heart out after he told her that he only ever did love her as a friend. Hermione, taking pity on her, sent her to Greece to have a month off and have some fun.

Turned out, she actually did.

If only she herself could also get a break from everything, go to another country and actually relax, but not now.

She still needed to spread the word about S.P.E.W., she also needed to help Kingsley with the problems in the Ministry. She actually had a week off now, so that was good, but she also knew that wherever she would go, the nightmares would still haunt her life.

Hermione could never rid Bellatrix in her memory.

She knew that the death eater was out of her life, dead, but in every dream she had, Hermione would always see her cackling with a hand curled around the knife, drawing the word 'mudblood' on her skin.

At the memory, the mark started to burn.

You're stronger than that, she told herself. She's gone.

No matter how much the fact was true and believable in every way, her heart still beat erratically at the sound of her name and she could feel a lump rising up her throat. Merlin's pants, she found herself fearing the woman more than Voldemort!

Five months, and she still wasn't over that.

She hated herself, hated that she wasn't Gryffindor enough to face it. She despised when she wake up all sweaty when the dreams invaded her head. She disliked how the death eaters had left a mark in all of them, whether it'd be a memory, death, or scar, it would always be present inside them all.

Hermione chewed her lips and laid her head on the pillow then closed her eyes.

She'd respond to them all tomorrow.

For now, she'd just try to sleep.


	4. II Draco

**Hello my readers! I'm really honestly glad that you guys find this story interesting, and I would just like to say thank you! You guys are the best! Anyways, don't forget to share your thoughts! :)**

 **Draco**

 **Chapter 3: Messages Sent.**

"Enlighten me, mate, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Blaise asked as he sat down, fingers tapping on the table. Draco and him had been best of friends every since fourth year, he was the quiet one in their house, but whenever he spoke, everyone listened. It was probably why he was named as one of the best lawyers in their world. "Obviously you didn't invite me to your lovely home for small talk."

The former Slytherin Prince sighed and avoided his hard look. "The Ministry wants to send me in Azkaban for a month… I need two people to speak in my defense."

"Of course you do."

Draco's head snapped up to meet his calculating glare, but he wasn't really fazed by it. "I need two people, Blaise," he said, his voice cold and distinct. It was the complete opposite of what he was feeling now. To hell was he going to leave his mother alone, two weren't many.

"I'll be one of them, but finding the other one would be quite a search." the Italian said, mirroring the sound of his voice. The corners of his lips inched up into a small smile.

"It wouldn't be hard. I'll just call Nott—"

Blaise raised up a hand to stop him from saying anything more with a look that could be translated to 'you're hopeless'. "Think about it," he hissed, the frigidness of his tone wavered. "Do you really think you want a bunch of former death eaters defending you? From what you and I know, they probably also got a letter the same as yours. What you need is someone who's got a firm hand around the Ministry. You need someone who's got the every single wizard and witch by his back."

"You want me to ask Potter?" Draco scowled at the mention of the boy-who-lived. He could ask anyone whether it be Parkinson or Pucey, but he knew that Blaise was right. He didn't need someone who also had a past like his. That would mean nothing to them, bloody hell, it was like he was asking a quicker trip to Azkaban at that rate.

"Though Potter would be good, he probably already had requests flooding his place for people who wanted to be vouched by him. Too much of an obvious choice… You also wouldn't want to be with Weasley because Merlin knows he wouldn't do that," his eyes then lit up, and he smirked. "That leaves Granger."

The blond man slumped in his seat. Memories of the frizzy brunette raced into his mind, how he called her a mudblood, how she hit him, how she walked down the stairs during the Yule Ball…This was it. Zabini must be bloody mad if he thought that he could actually convince the Gryffindor Princess to take part in his problem and vouch for him. "Now that you said it, I prefer Potter."

The other gave him the same look he had just given a few minutes ago. "You don't get it do you?"

"If you don't start explaining, then maybe I wouldn't."

"Potter is easily influenced. With someone like Weasley by his side, it's unlikely that he'd choose to vouch for you," Blaise started to explain, his tongue curling out the words as if he was talking to a child. The spark in his dark eyes danced with amusement. "Then there's Granger, the lady who had just broken up with Weasley. If there's one thing she would like to do—it's to prove him wrong. And Merlin knows she has this weird pride going on with her. What better way to show it if she takes a certain Slytherin in her wing and vouch for him?"

Draco stared at the man in front of him. The way he said it sounded easy and all that, but he knew it was harder than it sounded. Fuck, didn't Blaise remember what their history was like with each other? "So you want me to convince Granger to take me in…"

"Convince her, and she'd never have a change of heart. Especially with the Weasley there with her, it would encourage her more to take you in," he chuckled. "'Sides mate, if you can't convince her, I'm sure you're cunning enough to charm her way in."

"If only it's as easy as it sounded."

That was when the Italian flashed him a whole-hearted grin. "Oh, but it is."

Blaise, then raised a glass of Firewhisky up in the air and Draco soon followed, "To getting my best mate out of Azkaban."

And they drank.

* * *

Okay.

All Draco Malfoy needed was to calm down and think as carefully as possible. Would he need to send an owl? Of course he needed. But where would they meet? He breathed and leaned back on the chair.

After they had drunk some more, Blaise left, saying that he needed to get to another appointment that was awaiting him. If the blond Slytherin didn't know any better, he would've thought that what he said was true. Ha! Zabini was probably having fun playing the 'Casanova' with different and hopeless women who could easily fall to his charm.

C _oncentrate!_

He turned his head back to the parchment, scratching the back of his neck as he did so. So what in Merlin's pants would he write?

 _Dear_

No, that was probably too informal.

 _Greetings_

Too formal?

 _Hermione Granger_

He may as well leave it at that. He scowled at the paper even more, and by the way he was staring at it, it was as if he was waiting for it to burst into flames. Did he really need to do this? Couldn't he just find another person to vouch for him, a person who could also have a firm hand around the Ministry?

His thoughts then went back to his mother—the reason to why he was trying as hard as he could to actually rid them from this torturous punishment. What would she think if she saw this? If she saw that he was going to see his father as sooner as they had all expected. She would be crying…

Draco needed to convince her; he was desperate.

 _Hermione Granger,_

 _Though we may not be on our best terms, I would like to invite you to lunch. The reporters are probably still bombarding you, so it would be best if you choose the place we're going to dine in, and you could see me there._

 _Draco Malfoy_

Yes, that was probably enough.

Yet Draco still wasn't satisfied with the letter. He continued to frown at his neat penmanship, hoping to point something out to himself. Was it too formal? Too desperate? Too friendly? He didn't know. Then another thought popped into his mind.

Would this make Granger say yes?

 _Damn it!_

Why did he have to care about whatever she thought about it. Without another opinion springing back into his mind, he gave the letter to his owl, Hyperion. "'Perion," he said, and the owl chirped in response. "Give this to Hermione Granger."

He was a smart owl, he'd probably find her on his own.

Pushing his thoughts away, his lips were set in a thin line and he waited for the response.

Oh, the things he'd do for his mother…


	5. II Hermione

**Hello guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated yesterday, and there would also be a small chance that I might also not update tomorrow. So I do hope that you like this chapter and it makes up for it! First of all, I would like to thank beaflower114 for leaving a nice comment and to geminihoney09 and mistressinwaiting for adding this story to your favorite list. And of course the others who followed this story such as Shreyan Chanda, dancerengland, spam3,and trumpetgrl2. You lot are amazing! To you new readers there, don't forget to leave comments and reviews to share your thoughts! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the series or any of these characters.**

 **Hermione**

 **Chapter 4: The Ever Golden Trio**

Hermione's fingers combed her hair once more when she saw the familiar green-eyed wizard and the other redhead one. They looked like they were having a great time, and when they saw her, they waved at her from their seats. "'Mione!" Harry yelled, attracting the attention of the barmaid at the far end of the room. "Glad you made it."

"Yeah, glad you made it," Ron nodded and he gave her a half-hearted grin of his own. The tension was still there between them, but this time, the brunette decided to ignore it. They finally met after weeks of not seeing each other, and she was ecstatic about it.

"Harry, Ron," the Lioness threw her arms around them and drew the two men into a tight hug before frowning when she took a look around the place. "Why are we the only ones here?"

Sure, Hermione was pleased that there weren't any reporters, journalists, or fans hogging their attention, but this was still quite suspicious. The last time they had ever spent time together in a place as quiet as this was when they were on the run after Bill and Fleur's wedding and were ambushed by two death eaters in a restaurant.

Harry looked down, color flooding his cheeks and he fidgeted. The other man however seemed more willing to share when he raised a glass of mead up in the air. He laughed, "Harry here decided to buy the whole place for the night."

"What?"

"It's nothing really," the blush still wasn't fading. "I thought you guys would like some peace and quiet and eat without being pulled to the side… it isn't really any trouble."

She laughed, waving her hand and dismissing him, "It's great! But you didn't really have to do that, we could've just eaten back in the Burrow, my place, or yours."

"Yours?" Ron scoffed. "If you still cook like before 'Mione, I don't think that's going to work out."

"Yes, Ronald, because you're such a great cook."

"Better than yours."

The memory of the dreadful night shot her. They were still together back then, and she decided to make dinner for the two of them since Ron is working with George in the joke shop.

Technically, it had ended quite harsh with the two of them with Hermione running around with a fire hydrant in her hands while Ron was shouting at her if she was a witch or not before the Gryffindor Princess decided to mutter a quick Aguamenti.

That wasn't exactly the most romantic night they ever had, but he never let her live that down.

 _'Hermione. The brightest witch of our age couldn't cook!'_

Only Ron would find a simplistic flaw as that and rub it in her face every time a topic that involved cooking was brought up. Hermione scowled and rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm sorry, but I didn't have time to learn how to cook with a wizarding war to worry about and now my job in the Ministry."

"You work too much 'Mione," Ron protested. "Even Kingsley decided to give you a week's break."

"It's my job! And I also need to—"

"Spread S.P.E.W. and work your way up to the Department of Magical Creatures." It was Harry's turn to cut her off, but instead of protesting the same as the redhead, he smiled.

She copied his actions before ordering butterbeer, "So, what have you been up to?"

"From what the Daily Prophet is mentioning," the boy-who-lived smirked. "I'm now a male model for cloaks."

"And I am now technically gay and lusting over Dean Thomas," the redhead spluttered in indignation and laughed out loud, his hands clutching his stomach and the other two followed suit.

The Daily Prophet always had stories about the Golden Trio every day, even if it's as useless to what they were wearing while they were out. But she learned not to trust the newspapers in the Wizarding World, especially with Rita Skeeter writing most of the articles.

"If we're now following the Daily Prophet, Krum had proposed to me secretly, and we decided to elope in America," Hermione shook her head, a chuckle slipping out from her lips. "I swear, Skeeter is going to get it… one more article and I'll shout to the world how she's an unregistered animagus."

"Come off it, I dunno how that woman comes up with them!"

"She would've passed Divination with flying colors."

They snickered, remembering the subject very well. Though Hermione had quitted since third year, the two still decided to continue it being such an 'easy pass', which was correct. All they ever did was guess and make fun of it, and they actually got an O!

"But kidding aside, I'm fine," Harry grinned. "Auror training has been going great, but there's not much dark wizards running around anymore…"

"Did you know Malfoy got The Letter?"

Hermione switched her attention to Ron who lowered his voice to a whisper, but there was a glint in his eyes as he said it. "'The Letter'?"

The raven haired Gryffindor sighed and went a hand through his hair, his mouth shaping itself into a thin line. "The ones who were part of the war, like Malfoy, got a letter that says they will be shipped to Azkaban for a month unless they have two people to vouch for them."

Azkaban?

Draco Malfoy is going to Azkaban?

An image of a blond wizard with a stormy grey gaze flashed in her mind. "No trial?"

"No trial, besides, Malfoy deserved it," Ron replied with a scowl. "Nott, Parkinson, Pucey, Flint, they all got it."

"Shouldn't they have a trial to be fair…?" Hermione trailed off, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. There were a few last names she recognized, but some she didn't. All of them were going to be sent to Azkaban without trial if they had actually contributed to the war. "I mean, Sirius—"

"Sirius didn't have a dark mark on his arm, 'Mione," he said impatiently. "Malfoy does. They all did. Did you forget the time he called you a 'mudblood'?"

She flinched at the word and her arm started to sting. Before Harry had a chance to intervene and stop the argument that was brewing between the two, Hermione responded hotly. "It's just a word, Ronald. Have you forgotten the time he saved us in Malfoy Manor?"

"He was a coward then."

"Takes one to know one," she snapped.

Ron jumped up from his seat, his face already red with anger. "Defend the ferret all you want, but he's guilty. He deserves what's coming for him." Without another word, he stalked away, apparating immediately before any reporters could rush to him. Well, at least she'd know what the next article would be about.

Why was she defending him?

She clenched her fists. The former Slytherin had been nothing but mean to her, and he looked down on her as if she was nothing to them—as if she wasn't the one who had beaten him in almost every test, as if she was as worthless as trash.

So why did she stood up for him?

Harry placed a comforting hand over the woman's shoulder, giving an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about Ron. I'm sure he'd get his head out of his arse in no time," he gave a weak joke to which Hermione chuckled.

"Ronald? Get his head out of his arse? I doubt that."

He chortled, "I got to go. I promised Teddy I'd read him a bedtime story before bed. Got to pick him up from Andromeda."

As he was the godfather, Harry had been taking care of Teddy ever since Remus and Tonks passed away. There were times when he'd bring him to her if ever he had auror training till late night, or he could bring him to Andromeda and Ted Tonks if ever she was out as well.

She smiled at the thought, "Of course. See you."

"Bye, 'Mione," he gave a wide grin before apparating away.

And she did the same.

* * *

When Hermione found herself back in the apartment, there was an unfamiliar owl sitting by her bedside, its wide eyes staring back at her as she walked forward. "And whose are you?" she muttered, getting the small piece of parchment from its beak and unfolded it.

Before reading, she gave a small bowl full of treats to which the owl hooted gratefully. "Eat up," she simply said. "You look tired." But when she opened the small paper, her jaw dropped and her eyes widened when she realized who the letter was from.

 _Hermione Granger,_

 _Though we may not be on our best terms, I would like to invite you to lunch. The reporters are probably still bombarding you, so it would be best if you choose the place we're going to dine in, and you could see me there._

 _Draco Malfoy_

Her nose crinkled, and she continued to stare at the paper in front of her. The Slytherin must've something in mind for him to invite her there. But what? What would she reply? Would she say yes?

Drumming her fingers on her thigh, she started to hum. Saying yes wouldn't be much of a bother, right? It wasn't like he was inviting her to meet the family or something… it was just a simple lunch.

With the guy who called you a mudblood…

She shook the thought out of her mind and chewed her bottom lip. He hadn't really done anything wrong to her except for calling her a mudblood from what she had remembered. It would really do no harm…

Hermione grabbed a piece of paper from the table beside her and started to write.

 _Of course. How would you like a muggle restaurant? It would be best if we have lunch the day after tomorrow. You could apparate to my apartment. I'll send you the address if you agree._

 _Hermione Granger_

She gave the parchment back to the owl and watched her as she flapped to the open window, its wings soaring across the sky.

And a few hours later, the same owl flew back with a parchment tied to its beak. Opening it, she smiled.

 _Yes. I would like that._

 _Draco Malfoy_

Hermione scrawled her address on a piece of paper before giving it to the owl once again.

This was one hell of a night.


	6. III Draco

**Hello guys! Hopefully you guys would like this chapter! Ahaha! How would you guys feel in the next chapter when Draco goes to the muggle restaurant? Tell me your thoughts. Of course, to saroura92, it would definitely be interesting ;) I would like to thank Dramione Bartowski and sweet-tang-honney for adding this to your favorites. And I won't forget Delorian81, hockey1, tokio2323, AikoTainaka, AutumnRose, and of course many others who decided to follow this story. And to the other silent readers out there, do share your thoughts and comments. :)**

 **Draco**

 **Chapter 5: May Merlin Be With Us All**

Draco Malfoy couldn't help but groan, his hands clutching his head and his body hitting the mattress. What was he thinking? Dining in a muggle restaurant? After this died over, he would kill Blaise—he would strangle him. Fuck Crucio, that wouldn't be any good.

"Before you start thinking of castrating me, I assure you that she'd agree," the said man drawled and he crossed his arms to his chest. Amusement was written all over his face. "Now, would you please stop staring at the mirror? You're going to make it crack."

The blond man turned to glare at him. "Tomorrow… At a muggle restaurant…"

"Yes, yes, I'll plan your funeral," he said dryly.

"What am I gonna do? Fuck. A muggle restaurant—bloody hell…"

"Ah, I thought I'd never see the day Draco being so worked up on a girl," he smirked.

But she wasn't just any other girl, she was Hermione Granger, she was the girl who could send him to Azkaban faster than he could ever say 'mudblood'. She was the girl who was named the 'smartest witch of her age'. She was the girl who had beaten the bloody Dark Lord, Merlin's sake. And when he voiced out his thoughts, the Italian laughed.

"It's a muggle restaurant, mate, s'not a meeting with Voldemort," the smirk he was wearing died, and it was replaced with a serious look. "Look, this is the only chance you have to not go to that place. Think of it as just eating in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Okay," he sighed, throwing his hands up in the air.

Blaise snickered and threw his arm around Draco's shoulders. "Come on, dinner and maybe a drink to loosen you up."

And it did.

Twenty minutes later, Draco clenched his fists and gritted his teeth when they had arrived in Diagon Alley. The other Slytherin took him to an Italian restaurant, not that he was complaining as the food there was fantastic, but when he could see a blinding flash, he knew he was in trouble.

"Draco Malfoy, how are you dealing with your mother's sickness?"

"Have you received 'the Letter'?"

"Is Malfoy Corporations still standing as still as you hope?"

"Are you in contact with death eaters?"

His nails dug into his palm, but Draco forced himself to be calm. If there was a person who could rival the golden trio with the amounts of articles published about them, it was him. He had gotten used to it, and it almost died down before he punched a reporter on the nose when the man made a comment about his mother.

As if noticing his growing disdain, Blaise gave him a hard look. That was when the press noticed that he was there.

"Blaise Zabini, how is your career going?"

"Are you going to vouch for Malfoy?"

"Do you have any comments on your mother's love affairs?"

He noticed the Italian beginning to stiffen. They walked quicker and their strides became longer. Draco almost sighed in relief when they finally reached their destination. He gripped the door handle and walked in before slamming it on the reporters' faces.

Blaise had his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes blazed in anger. When they got to their respective seats, which were in the corner that had little lights, he turned to him. "New rule," he said, his voice not masking the utter disgust he had for the journalists. "Don't do anything stupid when they ask you questions. It would ruin your reputation. Just don't mind them. Don't answer them. They'll use your words against you."

"I know."

Ever since the war was over, Blaise's mother had been jumping from man to man. He had no say whatsoever about the affairs, so he decided to move out of the manor and build his own for him. She was always in the magazines, and whenever he saw them, he would rip it apart and burn it to pieces. That was how it went.

The Italian was about to say more before a feminine figure interrupted them. It was Pansy Parkinson. Her brown eyes were narrowed into slits and lines on her forehead were starting to show. She turned to Draco. "Did you get the letter?" Her voice was sharp that it could cut the tension that was drifting in the atmosphere.

When he nodded, she scowled even more.

"The stupid ministry," she spat. "They already sent my parents to Azkaban, what more do they want? Three months in Azkaban!"

Pansy had not been the Slytherin who was fawning over Draco Malfoy. That woman was no more. She was now working as a cook, owning a few restaurants here and there, but it didn't hid the fact that she still had the fierce and cunning attitude that she also had back in Hogwarts.

"You killed people," Blaise pointed out with his eyebrows arched.

She scowled, "I was a child. Do you think I really had a choice?" She then slammed her hands on the table. "If I wanted to kill people now, end those sodding mudbloods, I would've poisoned their meals."

"You might not want to say that," Draco warned.

"I need to find five people who could vouch for me," she said, but it seemed as if it was more directed to herself. She looked at the blond man. "Who are you going to choose?"

"Unlike you, I only need two. I'm choosing Blaise."

"And for the second?"

"Not sure yet."

Draco wanted to say that the Ministry was right on in pushing them to Azkaban, but what Pansy said was right as well. They were kids. They were raised to think that what they were doing was right. That they were higher than anyone else. Did they really had a choice on who they could've sided on? Was that an option when the Dark Lord had their parents' lives tied to his finger?

"The Minstry gave me two weeks to find people," she shook her head.

"I had one, and now I got…" he paused. "Four days left."

Blaise set his mouth on a thin line. "Surely your cunningness would be able to reach out to quite many."

"When you got the bloody dark mark on your skin, I don't think my cunningness would be enough."

Draco nodded in agreement.

"Why can't it all be simple?"

"If life was as simple as we imagined, we would Avada ourselves over simplistic problems," Blaise intervened.

Pansy smiled, "Though out conversations proved to be highly inspiring, I must be off. I got to be meeting my lawyer," she waved at them before casting a glance at Draco. "Good luck. Hopefully, I'd be able to see you after two weeks."

"And I, you."

"May Merlin be with us all."


	7. III Hermione

**Heyy! The next update is going to be on Friday/Saturday so keep an eye for it. Anyways, first of all, I would like to thank the readers who followed my story, those who favorite it, and those who are reading it silently. It's really appreciated! :) I made this chapter a tiny bitty long for you guys.**

 **Actually, I'm needing a bit of help. I need a beta reader actually, I'm finding one, but I want you guys to help me find one. Thank you for your awesome help. Anyways, thank ya and I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Hermione**

 **Chapter 6: Giving Chances**

 _Hermione Granger's Affair?_

 _Ronald Weasley, one of the war hero and a part of the Order, was spotted storming off the Leaky Cauldron at exactly 9:40 P.M. He left with no comments on the happenings inside, but one could give an educated guess on why he did it._

 _Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, had given fifty galleons to close it up so the Golden Trio could come and talk._

 _"Crazy bunch, they are," the bartender at the far-end had said. "Some had said that they weren't keeping in touch for months."_

 _People had speculated that it was only because of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's messy break-up, but it's probably not quite._

 _After a few minutes, Harry Potter was also found walking out of the store and apparating some place else. He looked saddened, as if this wasn't exactly the outcome he had wanted. Then as another minute had passed, Hermione Granger, war heroine, was also found apparating to some place else._

 _Could it be that Harry Potter himself caused the breakup?_

 _There had been many rumors about the two hanging out together without the redhead. And from what people are seeing, it didn't look as if they actually see each other as brother and sister._

 _"Oh yes," Cho Chang, the Harpies Seeker, had mentioned. "I see them at Hogwarts a lot of times. Harry has been giving Hermione longing glances, and he always sides with her when Ron and her were having troubles in paradise."_

 _Tsk, tsk, did the war heroine actually had an affair with the boy-who-live?_

Hermione scowled at the paper, her gaze darkening as each second had passed. If looks could kill, the paper would've already disintegrated. There were pictures in the article too; of Ron walking out, followed by Harry, then her. Merlin's soggy socks!

Couldn't they concentrate on something else? Like the politics! Or the fact that Hogwarts was already open again after the war! She glanced at the title, hoping to find a name, but it remained Anonymous. She slammed the paper to her knees, her scowl still not fading. "Stupid… ignorant," she continued to mutter to herself before turning to the next page.

What she didn't expect was the picture of Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini walking together. The Italian had kept up his emotionless face as he continued to stride, the other however, seemed to be having a hard time doing so. Draco had his hands clenched to his sides and his teeth continued to grind together. His eyes were trained to the floor.

She glanced at the title and rolled her eyes.

It was about the letter.

Hermione still didn't know why they still needed such punishment as going to Azkaban. Sure some of them had deserved it, but, for her, it still wasn't right. They were going in there with no trial whatsoever, just like the way Sirius had faced his own imprisonment.

For other people, it could just be a month, but after experiencing what those bloody dementors could do, she couldn't even stand a minute in a prison cell that was filled with them.

She sighed and placed the Daily Prophet beside her.

Well, whatever the Ministry was planning, she wanted no part of this whatsoever. She had enough of being involved with things like these from the past wizarding war, she didn't need a recap.

That was when she jumped out from her bed and whirled around to look at the clock.

11:30 A.M!

She was going to have lunch with Draco Malfoy!

Hermione groaned, her hands sitting on her face. How could she have forget? He could be apparating here any minute now, and she wasn't even near presentable as she was still in her pajamas. She ran to her closet and picked out white jeans and a blue top before racing to the bathroom.

It had been a long time since they had crossed paths, five months ago, just after the war.

She wondered what he was up to now, minus the letter thing. Was he still as prejudiced as before. Her nose crinkled as memories started to resurface about the times he used to taunt her about her teeth and her blood, being muggleborn and all. Then the sense of dread washed over her.

What was he planning?

Why did he want to meet her?

They didn't really got along. She hated him. He despised her. It was a mutual feeling.

So why did he decided to actually ask her out of the blue?

Hermione wiped the thoughts away as she was tying up her curly hair in a ponytail. It was still a bit frizzy and uncontrollable, but at least it toned down a bit to a few waves. She sighed when she heard a knock on the door. He was here.

When she got out of the bathroom, she walked to the door handle and took a large intake of breath. With that she opened the door.

Draco had his white blond hair slick back. He was wearing muggle clothing, to her surprise—a white polo and pants. He nodded at her, his grey eyes staring, "Granger," he said. "It's good to see you again."

"Malfoy," she stretched her hand out awkwardly and watched as he shook her had. "Uhh… same goes to you too. I'm surprised you actually wore muggle clothes."

The last line slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them. Way to keep the tension there, she cursed herself.

Surprisingly, the man chuckled. "Well, you did say muggle restaurant. It's not as if I'll go parading in London with a cloak and a wand," he smirked. "Well, I'm starving. Hopefully, you actually planned on the location."

"Of course I did. Let's go."

"We're not apparating?"

"If you'd like hundreds of people—muggles, specifically, to see you appear in thin air, then I'd say go for it," Hermione grinned. "Why, Malfoy, couldn't walk a few miles?"

"I was supposed to ask the same to you."

She rolled her eyes, "Come on."

So far, this was actually going pretty well. Draco was, at most, as civil as he could be. There were no insults coming her way, heck, there wasn't even any comments on the apartment she was living in. She crossed her arms when they finally reached outside, feeling the cool spring breeze going through her. She smiled.

"Isn't this better than apparating?" Hermione asked, glancing at him, but he didn't look as if he was paying any attention to her. Instead, he was glancing at the phones that they were all bringing out, even the posters that were plastered on the other brick walls. His forehead was crinkling even more at each step he took.

Even the Lioness couldn't help but giggle at the sight of his clueless face.

He snapped out of his daze and turned to her, his forehead still crinkled as his eyes sparkled with curiosity. "It's weird… and new," he mumbled and he shrugged his shoulders.

She almost sighed in relief when he didn't ask about the pictures that didn't move or a few phones that some were holding out, because she wasn't planning to explain too. As if noticing her relieved expression, Draco raised an eyebrow. "Did you really think it's my first time to see muggles?"

"Uh… yes?"

He snickered, "Ah, I'm finally here to witness this cry-worthy moment. Hermione Granger is wrong."

She squinted her eyes in annoyance. "I make mistakes all the time," she said hotly once they had arrived. She had always hated the fact that people always made a big deal whenever she makes mistakes. It wasn't as if the world was about the end every time she did so. "You'd get along with Ron well."

"Don't compare me to the Weasel, Granger."

"Reservations for Hermione Granger," she said sweetly to the person in front of her, ignoring the man behind her. The lady nodded before leading them to a secluded spot, at the end of the restaurant with a large smile on her face.

"Here you are!" The lady chirped and handed them the menus before walking away, not before eyeing Draco a bit.

"How are you?" Draco said, his voice as smooth as possible. His hands were on the menu. It didn't take long till she saw how uncomfortable he looked. His fingers kept drumming the table, and his eyes were glancing from left to right as if he was worried that something might blow up if he looked too long at it. He glanced at the bartender mixing drinks then at the other people who were eating.

She chose to ignore it.

"I'm fine, a bit tired of the articles, but fine."

"Ah, the articles," he smirked. "So Granger, I didn't know you were having an affair with Potter. How did Weasel react to that?"

"Don't call him Weasel," she said hotly. "And we're not having an affair. The ignorant writer just wanted publicity. It's incredulous!"

A waiter had came to ask for their orders before Draco could reply to her. "May I have your order?"

"I'll have pasta while he will have…" Hermione looked at him expectantly.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Why don't you choose for me?" he suggested, making it very obvious that he wasn't used to the environment yet. As much as she was supposed to feel bad about this, she was actually finding his reactions very amusing. She chuckled at the thought.

"Ah, of course," she gave a smirk that could rival his. "And Caesar salad for him."

The man nodded and walked off.

Draco turned to glare at her, "Very funny, Granger."

"Don't call him Weasel, and I won't do it next time."

"Who says there will even be a next time?" he raised his eyebrows. "Are you really looking forward to seeing me again?"

Color flooded her cheeks and she almost wanted to face palm herself right at the moment. It was just… Being with him was sometimes as irritating as before really, slash the fact that the man was not anymore a death eater. "Of course not, Malfoy," she exhaled. "Don't put words into my mouth."

"Who ever said I was putting words into your mouth? Do you want to make me repeat what you had just said?"

"I meant the next order. How would you like Caesar Salad for dessert?"

That (thank Merlin) shut his mouth.

The food already came, and Hermione licked her lips when she could see her carbonara sitting in front of her before laughing when she saw Draco's reaction to his plate. "Liking the food?" she asked, giving herself a spoonful of pasta, almost moaning as the taste melted in her mouth.

"I'm loving it," came his dry reply.

They were already half way eating when she looked at him. "How about you? How are you?"

Draco froze.

"As you may know," he said slowly. "I had gotten the letter."

Her jaw dropped. He actually told her? She closed her mouth, still shock that he decided to tell her about this. "O—Oh," she said, stuttering slightly. "I'm sorry."

He sighed, "I don't get why you have to say sorry, Granger. Is it a muggle thing?" he rolled his eyes. "It's not your fault."

"So…what's going to happen to you?" Hermione asked as carefully as possible, ignoring the 'muggle' comment he had made. Was he fine? Okay with all of this? She remembered reading an article about how Narcissa Malfoy was sick… She mentally slapped herself. Pay attention, she thought.

"I'm going to Azkaban for one month," he shrugged as if he was just saying the weather, but his face was void of emotion. "Unless, of course… two people would vouch for me."

"Oh," she nodded. "Well it seems easy. I wish the best."

"No, Granger," he ran his hands through his hair, making a noise. "I was planning to ask if you would like to—"

Hermione dropped her spoon and fork with a loud clang, which caused a few people to glance their way. She shook her head. No. She told herself she wasn't going to get into any of this. And that wasn't all… it was Malfoy for bloody's sake! Every single damn time she decided to really look at him, she could almost here Lestrange's maniac laughter. "No," she said, searching her pocket for money before putting it on the table. "I'm sorry. I can't."

She stalked off, her mind already filled with thoughts. Thank Merlin there were no muggles walking around as this was work hour, less noises. She was about to walk home when she heard his voice again, "Granger!"

Draco strode towards her with a smirk on his face, "Really, you didn't even let me finish my sentence."

"I know what they are, Malfoy," she snapped. "And I'm sorry, but go find someone else to vouch for you, because I'm not doing it."

"Mud—I mean, Granger," Draco stared at the curly brunette, the arrogant smirk gone when she wasn't budging. He ran a hand through his hair and his mouth was set in a thin line. "Please."

The said woman shook her head. She furrowed her eyebrows, and her gaze only stayed at the once proud Slytherin who now had his hands clasped together as he continued to beg. What was she supposed to say? 'Sorry, I couldn't do it. I'm traumatized from the way, and I don't want to be reminded of your aunt'? She let out a shaky sigh. "Malfoy, I can't do this. I can't defend you if I know that you haven't changed a bit."

Hermione was about to walk away when he grabbed her arm, whisking her around in a 360 twirl. His stormy eyes sent shivers down her spine and the word 'mudblood' on her arm started to throb. "Then I'll show you," his voice was soft yet firm. "Please, Granger, I'll show you I'm more than what my father is, just give me this one chance."

"Why are you so determined to do this? It's just one month!"

"Because, I'd be damned if I'd spend that month in Azkaban and leave my mother alone," he scowled. "She's the reason Potter's alive, and do you really want her to continue this last few weeks of her life without her husband and son just because the Golden Trio never gave a Malfoy a chance."

And that was what it started.

Hermione didn't know if it was because of the way he guilt tripped her, or maybe it was the way he looked—how desperate he was to protect his mother and let her die with her son by her side. Or maybe it was because of the fact that he went to her for help and not anyone else.

Whatever it was, she consented.

And now, she'd go through this process—this process to show the world that there was more to Draco Malfoy that everyone saw. What she didn't know was that she would also be realizing this as well, because this was the truth.

Draco Malfoy was—is more than what meets the eye.

And after the months pass, Hermione found herself agreeing even if a Veritaserum was shoved down her throat.


	8. IV Draco

**I'm sorry that this was short, but I do promise I'll make it up for the next chapter! :) I do hope you like it though. Anyways, don't forget to share your thoughts too, I do appreciate reviews. :)**

 **Draco**

 **Chapter 7: Vouchers**

"I told you."

That was the first thing he had heard from Blaise when he went back to his manor, feeling exhilarated from the fact that Granger actually accepted. She actually said yes! Draco shot him an annoyed look, but it still didn't stop the smile in his lips from growing, "Yes, yes. Congratulations, you're always right." He droned.

Blaise still had this delighted glint in his eye, already writing a letter as they speak. "Writing to the Ministry, now," he had explained. "With Hermione Granger on our side, we're winning this case."

"And what's this I hear about a case?"

Narcissa Malfoy appeared with a faint pop with a healer beside her. In her hand was a large paper that was labeled the Daily Prophet. If there was anything in the world that could've scared Draco more, it was his mother knowing that he had gotten the you-know-what. "Mother," he said. "I can explain…"

"Oh, explaining is what you should do, Draco Hyperion Malfoy!" the said man flinched openly at his name while the Italian stayed silent. "What is this I hear about you getting a letter? You need two representatives to vouch for you? Blaise!" she turned to the dark skinned man. "You will help him, is that right?"

Her voice started to soften at the last, and the former Slytherin couldn't help but roll his eyes. Give it to his mother to have a softer spot for his best mate rather than him.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I will definitely be one of the two people who would vouch for him. Actually, I'm already writing to the Ministry that we already have the two."

"And who is the other one?"

"Hermione Granger."

Draco saw his mother collapsed on the chair, sighing in relief. The paper fell from her grip, and the tense atmosphere was gradually decreasing. "Remind me to thank the girl," she placed a hand to her heart as she shook her head, a hint of smile on her lips. "And I thought you were… done for." She trailed off at that.

"She's just repaying what you've done for Potter," he reassured her and she sagged in her seat at the reminder of the horrid war. "That's enough."

"You're not going to leave me…"

He scoffed, "You must've hit your head hard mother because that's the last thing I'm going to do right now," he crossed his arms before glancing at the healer whose eyes were wide open from the time she had heard the words 'Hermione Granger'. "Now, go back to the manor and rest. Let me deal with this."

She stared at him before slowly nodding her head, "I'm going to meet her and thank her," she said, the words pretty much directed more to herself than to the two gentleman. "I'll be off." With that, she popped off with the healer again, by her side.

Silence had intervened.

Blaise glanced at the blond man before turning back to the paper that he was writing on, "Your mom's scary if she wants to be," he noted, before bringing up the parchment with a satisfied grin on his face. "And we send this."

"Then–"

"Then we wait for his response and go through the process," Blaise smirked at him before handing the letter to his owl with a small shrug. "I told you, you could charm her into doing this. Now, here's the thing… we need to meet her again."

Draco raised his eyebrows before groaning, "I don't know about you Zabini, but our last meeting wasn't really the best," he snapped, not planning to meet the brightest witch of her age again. It was awkward, terribly awkward. And the look on the witch's face had said it all, how scared she was, how hesitant she had been… was she regretting it now? Regretting in helping a former deatheater? He sighed at the thought.

"But you still pulled it off and she's helping you," he crossed his arms. "Not to destroy the mood, mate, but you're going to meet each other so often, especially if you chose her to vouch for you."

"And how often is that?"

There was a pause.

"Well," Blaise said thoughtfully. "I've read in the last Wizarding War about the vouching thing. Hermione and I need to vouch for you in front of the whole Ministry, and if the Minister of Magic would agree, you would be put in probation."

"And tell me why I should be seeing Granger more often?"

"We vouched for you, so obviously we think that you're innocent. We have to prove that," he took a deep breath. "Now, for the next month, we would visit you as often as possible… I believe there's a requirement for the hours. And after the month pass, the Minister would then make us hand our memories so he could check it and see if you've done anything wrong."

He was going to see the bloody witch every day?

"Well fuck," Draco announced, looking as disgruntled as ever.

The Italian smirked, "'Well fuck' indeed."


	9. IV Hermione

**Sorry for the late update! I have been very busy, and school is pretty much just 'round the corner for me, so I do hope you understand! First off, thank you for those who have favorite and followed this story. I hope you're liking it. And to nigth you'd definitely be hearing from Narcissa a lot and Weasley too! Ahaha, and let me assure you, Ron's reaction won't be pretty! And to saroura92, she would have to. You'd see her reaction later in the story when she gets there. And to the other silent readers, do review! I would love to hear your thoughts! :) How do you like Ginny so far? Or Hermione? And if it isn't a bother, I wrote a one shot with Draco and his daughter. There's a bit of Dramione, and it's fluffy. Wouldn't mind you checking it out :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series or any of its characters. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Hermione**

 **Chapter 8: The Process**

First of all, Hermione didn't know why the bloody hell she had agreed.

Draco Malfoy was an egoistical prat.

He almost called her a mudblood.

The bloody ferret only went to her because he needed a solid voucher; it wasn't because of anything else but that.

Then again, no matter how much she hated being drawn into this full out battle in defending the former Slytherin, she somewhat knew that he had solid reasons for begging her. His mother was sick, and from what she had heard from Hannah Abott (who was a residential healer in St. Mungo's), it was a sickness that could drain one's magical core. It couldn't be fixed, like cancer in the muggle world, but they could only lengthen the little time Narcissa had left in the world.

Maybe that was why she had said the world-ending like word. Maybe that was why she had said yes to him. It was his love for his mother. Lucky for him, he still actually had a mother.

Hermione sighed. Hers hadn't been so lucky. She only knew that after the war, a few death eaters had decided that it would be fun to torture her parents and carve their wrinkly skin with words that were almost similar to hers. Though in their part, the bloody words were covering their whole body from top to bottom. Now, they followed the paths of Neville's parents–to insanity. And she hated it. She despised the fact that she couldn't do anything to help them, that she couldn't even go in the muggle ward to see them because the healers had said that they would attack anyone in sight, that their insanity was even worse than what Frank and Alice Longbottom had gotten themselves into.

She tugged a strand of her curly hair.

After months of promising to herself that she would stray away from any death eater stuff, she actually found herself returning to her childhood bully.

It was all in the past, she told herself.

Then again, in the wizarding world, history tend to repeat itself.

"Great, I apparated here. Waited for a good solid three minutes for my best friend to actually notice I'm here. But what do I get? That's bloody right, I get nothing," A teasing voice entered her thoughts, snapping herself out of the daze and stared at redhead in front of her. Her jaw dropped.

"Ginny!" The former Gyrffindor Princess ran up to hug the younger woman, pulling her close to her till she could barely breath. "I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow. How are you?"

"Finally got the greeting I came here for," she winked. From what Hermione could see, she had gotten tanner from Greece and her orange-red hair had gotten purple highlights, but other than that, she still looked the same, except for the fact that now, she had gotten a healthy glow surrounding her. "Surprisingly, I'm feeling great. I'm actually up for a bottle of Firewhiskey, you in?"

She raised an eyebrow disapprovingly at her. The last time Ginny had drank too much alcohol, she was suddenly dancing on the table and stripping for the other people to see. It was a good thing that Harry had dragged her off, but that still didn't stop the Daily Prophet from telling the public about it. Noticing the discomfort, the redhead raised her hands in surrender, "Relax, 'Mione. Do you still think I can't hold my alcohol?" her brown eyes twinkled when she said that. "Besides, I'm sure there aren't cameras here or any people that work for the prophet residing in this apartment?"

Hermione laughed, "I'll get two glasses then."

She'd need it.

"So, you obviously know about my life since I kept sending you a letter. What I want to know, is about yours." Ginny sat on the couch, her head resting back. "Tell me, how've you been?"

"Nothing much. I'm climbing up the Ministry ladder, the people are learning more about S.P.E.W. and a few houselves now have minimum wages, but at least all of them are now being treated well. Five months in Azkaban if I heard a case on abuse of any magical creature," Hermione said as she poured the contents into two glasses, filling it up before handing one to Ginny.

The younger woman gave her a hard look, "Honestly, Hermione, I think I've heard enough of your work life in the Daily Prophet, Politics Section. What I want to know is about _you_."

"Oh."

"Obviously, the Prophet spouts rubbish about you," she continued. "I mean the affair thing? That has been going on since your fourth year. Did they ran out of gossip to preach? I want the real details, 'Mione, so c'mon. slap me with the biggest news you got first."

"IfyoumustknowI'mgoingtovouchforDracoMalfoysohewouldn'tgotoAzkabanandhe'dbewithhismother." The words ran out of Hermione's mouth before she slammed it shut. She blushed bright red, and this time, Ginny leaned in interest.

"Say that again?"

"I'm going to vouch for Malfoy," she said again, this time slower. Ginny's face was priceless, it really was. Her jaw dropped and her eyes pretty much bulged out of her skull that the former Gryffindor almost thought it was about to pop out of its eye socket. Then she remembered. Weasleys didn't had good relations with the Malfoy family, they had anything but. She closed her eyes, waiting for an impact only to hear and feel none. She raised her head to see Ginny crossing her arms at her. "What?"

"Well, how did he asked you then?" As if noticing that Hermione wasn't suspecting the question at all, she shook her head. "Well, what do you think I was going to say? They had changed during the war, 'Mione."

Hermione gave a small smile, "Malfoy asked me to lunch. I chose a muggle restaurant. He begged me to vouch him. And wala, I found myself vouching for the one and only Draco Malfoy."

"See?" Ginny pointed a finger at her. "It isn't that bad. He actually stayed in a muggle restaurant and beg you. S'not like we see a Malfoy begging everyday."

"It's complicated, okay?"

Before Hermione got to elaborate, an owl swooped into the dining table. A letter dropped on the surface before the animal flew off. Hermione opened the letter, and her face soured as she continued to stare at the parchment in disbelief.

 _Hermione Granger,_

 _From the letter that the lawyer, Blaise Zabini who is also known as the other voucher of Draco Malfoy, you are also going to vouch for the former death eater. Of course, I should enlighten you with the procedure before you and Mr. Zabini would make the Unbreakable Vow tomorrow noon._

 _Unlike the last Wizarding War, we would give you exactly two and a half month to spend time with Mr. Malfoy to prove that he is, in fact, innocent so we could raise the punishment and replace it with probation. After the time span passes, the both of you need to give me your memories for checking that what you are, in fact, saying is true and that you're not threatened to say so._

 _In the first month, I must require you to spend at least five hours with Mr. Malfoy. It would be your choice whether it would be morning, noon, or night. We would give you an object that would check whether you have you followed that rule or not. In the first week of the second month, you and Mr. Zabini must do a round check in both the Malfoy Manor or any other residing residencies that belong to the Malfoys to see if Mr. Malfoy had kept any strange dark artifacts or anything that could connect to Tom Riddle. Then in the next remaining five weeks, you are required to spend at least three hours with him._

 _It is yours and Mr. Zabini's choice whether you want to watch him in the same time on the first two weeks of the first month (as I would understand how uncomfortable it would be for any wizard or witch), but after that, you must deal with it separately. You and Mr. Zabini must keep in touch at least thrice a week about Mr. Malfoy._

 _If you have spot any suspicious activity or any evidence that shows that Mr. Malfoy is not able to participate in this activity, report to Ms. Bones immediately, and Mr. Malfoy would take the next trip to Azkaban as quick as possible._

 _If you have any more questions, you could ask us tomorrow._

 _We thank you for reading and understanding._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

 _Minister of Magic_

Hermione Granger was so concentrated in reading the letter that she hadn't even noticed that another owl had swept in to drop a letter. "Crap," she muttered. What would happen to her job then? That would limit the time! She would be fired! She wouldn't be able to concentrate on the more important things–her train of thoughts were interrupted when Ginny had shoved another parchment into her face. Her eyes narrowed when she read the words.

 _Hermione,_

 _I do thank you for accepting to vouch for Draco, but not to 'rain on your parade' as those muggles say, that is the easiest part. As you have read in Mr. Shacklebolt's letter, you would have to agree with me. I would expect to see you tomorrow in the Ministry, and I would just like to extend a hand and invite you to lunch after that._

 _We have many things to talk about._

 _Blaise Zabini_

"You're quite popular, 'Mione," Ginny smirked as she snatched the paper from Kingsley, reading it. After a few minutes, she looked up, but the smirk still hadn't faded. Bloody witch. "Good luck, tomorrow."

Hermione let her head slam the table, groaning as she did so. If only luck was the only thing she needed.


	10. V Draco

**Sorry for the late update! I hope you like this chapter, and don't forget to review and gimme your thoughts! Reviews are the food to the writer ;) And favorites! :P**

 **Draco**

 **Chapter 9: It begins**

"I told you I'm going to be your best mate," Blaise exclaimed as he reached for the letter that Hermione had sent him–an approval that they should meet after their trip to the Ministry. The lawyer continued to munch on the cookies the house elf had brought up, and he stared at the other former Slytherin who was too busy looking at the parchment from Kingsley Shacklebolt with incredulity written all over his face. "I'm gonna get you out of Azkaban and I got the brightest witch of our age to agree to help me. Merlin, I don't know if you chugged in some Felix Felicis, but many would consider you the luckiest wizard alive!" He threw his hands up in the air in glee.

Draco stared at him, "No more coffee for you," he uttered before staring back at the letter.

The Italian was too busy reading the letter again to hear him. Unconsciously, he sipped on a cup of a coffee as he did so. "I don't think we need too much publicity on this–only a few. Skeeter is off the market on this one," he said, more to himself than to the other. His finger tapped the table. "And we need the public to care for you too, Draco. I know a few reporters, but I would rather Luna from the Quibbler. I mean, she's a friend of Granger. She fought for the Light side. She won't twist out words, it's perfect! Yes. Yes..." the words trailed off as he grabbed a quill to write the next letter the eccentric Ravenclaw.

"I don't need a bloody interview."

"Yes, you do," Blaise shook his head as if he was talking to a five-year-old. "You may not see it, but the public is important here. Approval is needed, that's one thing to make it solid. Besides, democracy is everything to them, people's opinion means everything. What better to get it if an interview is settled?"

"Granger hates to be interviewed. She hates publicity," Draco mentioned uncomfortably. From what he had gathered, Hermione wasn't the type for publicity. She was headstrong and stubborn, and with a fight from the last reporter just three years ago... well, it wasn't much of a surprise why most writers were now remaining anonymous. Nobody would like to get into the bad side of Hermione Granger.

The younger male rolled his eyes, "Why do you think you have me? I'll convince her."

The blond man looked at him firmly, his fingers gripping the fabric that was beside him, "No."

"Okay, okay... maybe next time."

Draco knew it wasn't that easy to get Blaise to listen to him sometimes, especially when the wizard thought he was right–which happened all the time. He was up to something, any Slytherin would know that. The way there was a mischievous glint in his eyes and the way he was already folding his hands together... something was up.

But he wasn't a Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy didn't intend to find out.

* * *

Draco found himself staring at the one and only Kingsley Shacklebolt who sat in front of them. Surprisingly, he was alone, which he really wasn't expecting at all. He was actually expecting the whole Wizengamot to be present in this trial. Noticing his surprised, the dark wizard gave a stoic look to his way, "I'm the only one in charge of this ," he said lamely. Hermione fidgeted beside him, and that wasn't actually the first time. He didn't know if he was getting the silent treatment in refusing to back down as he convinced her or she was just too nervous to speak. Blaise, on the other hand, stood still. His dark brown eyes only stared back at the Minister of Magic, his posture straight and confident. "Now, of course, you have to drink this."

He gave them both a fresh vial of veritaserum for all of them to drink, and when they all took a sip, the Minister of Magic sat back down.

Draco felt the damned thing rushing down his throat, making it a tiny bit itchy. After a few minutes, he could actually feel the effects of the bloody serum put to work. His mind was blank from any thoughts, and if one had a question to ask, he was probably going to blurt things out immediately. "What are your names?" Kingsley asked.

"Draco Hyperion Malfoy."

"Blaise Cori Zabini."

"Hermione Jean Granger."

All of their answers blurted out of their lips, and the Minister of Magic smiled appreciatively before he turned to the Italian, "Blaise Zabini, do you have confidence that Draco Malfoy could change?"

"Yes," he answered confidently, not even glancing his way.

"Why do you think so?"

"Draco only became a death eater to please his father–a death eater. He was a teen back then, and there isn't really a way out when Voldemort is breathing down his neck. As you can probably see from his records, his hands are clean from blood. He didn't kill a single person both from battle and before the battle of Hogwarts," Blaise continued, clasping his hands together. "He hadn't killed the great Professor Dumbledore. He saved Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley by not confirming that they are who they are to his parents back in the Malfoy Manor incident," the former Gryffindor winced. "Without him, the boy-who-lived could be now called as the boy-who-died."

Kingsley frowned at that, but he still continued to talk. "Alright. Are you willing to do the process? It would definitely be quite a long one, but it is a valid reason enough to get breaks from your job..."

"Of course I am."

The Minister of Magic gave a small smile before standing up and clasping a small watch to his wrist. He nodded and turned to Hermione. "Hermione Granger, do you have confidence that Draco Malfoy would change?"

She hesitated, "Yes."

"Why do you think so?"

There was a pause.

Draco leaned in a bit more to catch what she was saying, and he hoped it was good. He didn't want to get sent into Azkaban just before it even started! "Because..." she stopped, glancing at the blond who returned it with curiosity. What was she going to say? "Because there's still good in him. Everybody deserves a second chance, everybody deserves to be given the time to change gradually. He had helped Harry, Ronald, and I back in Malfoy Manor," she winced again. "and I believe, if he wasn't born in a family... like the family he had, he wouldn't be the Draco Malfoy we know now."

That.

He also wasn't expecting that.

Draco turned to Hermione who had her head faced down, her still, uncontrollable hair covering most of her face. But he didn't need to see her to know that she was beet red. "Are you willing to do the process?"

Another pause.

"...Yes."

Kingsley did the same thing on what he had done to Blaise, clasping a small watch on her arm. "These," he glanced at Blaise and Draco. "are watches. They're not really ordinary watches. They will count the time you are spending with Mr. Malfoy. They could also scan Mr. Malfoy's wand to see the spells that he had done, which would be helpful as every week you need to keep a close eye on the spells he had been casting. They would also relay to the Ministry if the both of you had been cast by an Imperius Curse. Understand?"

They nodded.

Then Kingsley faced Draco. "Are you willing to change?"

"Yes."

The answer slipped out of his lips before he could even think about it, and Kingsley grinned at him. "Well, I'll leave you to it then. You have many things to talk about. That's for sure."

And it had begun.


	11. V Hermione

**HEYYYYY YA GUYS! I'm so sorry for the late update. Hopefully you guys like this! Anyways, thank you to those who followed and favorited this story. And of course to Chacha Cyrus, thank you for the comment! I really appreciate it. And to those other silent readers, do share your thoughts with me by writing a review. Review do keeps the doctors away!Xd**

 **Hermione**

 **Chapter 10: Poisoning Is Always An Option**

Hermione Jean Granger is one of the most Gryffindor female one could've ever met. Apart from Ginny, nobody would even think of messing with her. That is, just don't put her in a room with a certain Italian lawyer and an ex-deatheater convict who was just outside the room she was being tortured in. Yep. That was obviously the exception to everything. She stared at brown and grey eyes, narrowing her own as a minute had passed. "Well," she finally spoke. "Why do you want to meet up. We could've just owl'ed each other to make it a whole lot more convenient for us." For me, she corrected herself. Calm down. You can fight them if they try any offensive move. You are in public! Thoughts swam in her mind while she continued to sit down in a restaurant (they were seated in the farthest corner to avoid any kind of photography or harassment, which she had whole-heartedly agreed upon).

"For the smartest witch in our age, you should know that you're fooling yourself, Ms. Granger," Blaise said, his face as passive as ever, but there was a small little glint in his gaze that she couldn't decipher. He had his hands folded on the table, and he leaned forward. "You have questions. I have questions. Parchment might not cause a lot considering our careers, but it would still be an utter waste of knuts. Isn't it, Draco?"

She glared at him, "Call me Hermione, Mr. Zabini. What else do you want to discuss? It seemed quite obvious that the Minister had already explained everything that need an explanation. I don't see how your words could make things better." Unless, of course, you rid me out of the blasted job, she thought, glancing at the blond man that sat in front of her. His blond hair was pulled back and his grey eyes continued to look back from her to the lawyer, his expression still void of emotion. Damn. Slytherins seemed to have that every time.

For the first time since they had meet, Blaise chuckled. "If you read the letter the Minister had sent you, you might find yourself use to both my voice and letters as we are required to keep in touch three times a week."

Draco scoffed, but he kept silent. As memories of the past meeting they had back in the restaurant, slight color flooded her cheeks. He didn't look any different from the Malfoy she had seen from Hogwarts. Though there may be no Slytherin tie or Goyle and Crabbe following around, he still seemed like the arrogant prat he used to be. But you still believed he could change, a voice whispered at the back of her mind. Hermione looked away, the blush not disappearing. Thankfully, none had noticed.

"Now Hermione," he said. "Choose your time. Day, noon, or evening? Do you want me to join you for the next two weeks?"

"Noon, please," she muttered, knowing that she was going nowhere if she continued being adamant in speaking with them. "1 to 6 if that is alright with you? And I would like you to join me for the next two weeks..."

Blaise nodded at her, "Of course. After that I would look at for him in the morning 6 to 11," when she bobbed her head, he spoke again. "Okay. As you know from the Minister, you and I are properly excused from the job, so you should not worry about it."

That was what's bothering her in the first place! Her job was technically her life! She needed to work to live. How was she going to do that when she needed to deal with him? Hermione bit her lips and closed her eyes, "I'm still working," she said firmly, her eyes flashing with determination. "Nobody could stop me from doing just that."

"Are you sure?" he raised an eyebrows, curious. "Though this may seem like an easy task. I should assure you that it is not. There would be conferences to hear your side of the story. The Minister would probably even demand your presence every now and then to check the progress. Do you think you could handle that?"

"I can assure you," she said hotly. Of course she could. This was no different than the pressure she had felt when there were O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s, or even with a fight against Voldemort. It wasn't like she wasn't bombarded by these bloody reporters every single day. The conference could be a plus, but it still wasn't like she hadn't done this before. "that I can. How about you? You decided to take morning. Don't you have a job?" It was a curious question, just like his, but he may have taken it a bit too seriously.

Blaise's eyes narrowed at her and his dark brown color darkened a bit. "As much as I would love to earn money to add it to the vault, I would rather protect my best mate from going to prison. I'm assured that you are going to do the same with Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley, are you not?"

That shut Hermione up. She hadn't really gotten to know Blaise back in her year in Hogwarts. Some had said he was quite bigoted. Some had mentioned that he was as smart as her. Some had accused that he was a prat that was no different from Malfoy. Him being somewhat loyal to his friends was never part of the dictionary when it came to him.

"This is going to start tomorrow?" From their whole meeting, Draco finally speak, ridding the tension that was riding the atmosphere. If she wasn't angry at him for convincing her in saying yes, then she might've tossed him a grateful look.

Blaise grinned, "Of course, it would be. Now, Hermione, since it seems you get the basics, we would meet each other... 1 to 6 considering that the schedule hasn't change, and I would see you then. Have a lovely day." He apparated with a loud pop!

"Good day," Draco nodded at her with his every so emotionless face and he disappeared in the same manner Blaise did.

Oh... what the hell had she agreed upon?

* * *

It obviously wasn't peace because the second she had appeared in the burrow to speak with Ronald (as all the Weasleys usually spend their afternoon that way, especially in the weekend), all of the redheads appeared in her vision.

"You vouched for Malfoy?"

"Oh, Hermione dear, how have you been?"

"Heard you vouched for Malfoy Her–"

"–Mione. You think we could test–"

"–a few products to prove that he is certainly–"

"–evil?"

"Hi, Molly," Hermione greeted the mother figure of her life. The redheaded woman hugged her as if her whole life circulated around it before letting go, finally letting air go through her lungs. She chuckled. No matter how tight those hugs were, they always made her feel better. Arthur was nowhere in the room, so was Percy (he had finally made amends with his family)... probably still in the Ministry. She grinned widely at Fred and George.

"So–"

"–can we?"

They gave her a smile, their light blue eyes sparkling with mischief. Hermione laughed, shaking her head at them. "No, you cannot." It was nice how the whole family had been coping since Charlie Weasley's death. They were still sad, but it was nice to see them smile and laugh again after a few months. It was quite refreshing.

Then a sense of dread crept to her when she turned to Ron. "You vouched for Malfoy?" He repeated with no amusement in his tone.

"Yes, I did. Is there a problem?"

His jaw dropped for a second before he recovered, "Blimey, 'Mione! Of course there is! The ferret is a death eater... That's 'nuff to keep you away."

"Ronald Weasley, watch your tone!"

Ron grumbled a bit before he motioned her to come up to the attic. His cheeks were flushed red and each step he took ended with a loud 'stomp!' Even a troll could guess that he was utterly furious from her decision. When they had finally reached the attic, he whirled towards her with an exasperated look. It was a good thing that the ghoul was gone. "We make mistakes, Ron! And Malfoy makes mistakes too!" Hermione snapped at him. "He and his mother saved us from Voldemort. You don't expect me to turn him down when he was literally begging me to vouch for him."

He sighed, "I'm just look out for you!"

"Just support my decision! Bloody hell, you aren't my father, Ronald."

There was silence.

"There's no way I could change your mind?" Came the meek reply from the redhead. He knew he wasn't going to win the fight. She shook her head; he muttered a curse word. "Just... be careful, yeah? I don't wanna duel the prat."

Hermione smirked, "Of course you don't, and I will."

"Of course you will! Brightest witch of our age. Besides," it was his turn to smirk. "You could always poison his food while you're at it. With your cooking, it'd go bloody brilliant!"

Well, Ron would be Ron.


	12. VI Draco

**Hey guys! This is a bit of an early update, but hey, I'm in a pretty good mood : ) First of all, thank you to those who have favorited and followed this story so far. I also would like to ask you to share me your thoughts more! Really, I don't exactly bite. :P I would definitely appreciate it.**

 **Guest: Thank you! The Weasley Twins would appear more in the future, I assure you. Hahaha!**

 **itsjillian: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the concept. I appreciate it.**

 **Draco**

 **Chapter 11: Annoying Hermione Granger**

 _ **HERMIONE GRANGER, WAR HEROINE, VOUCHES FOR A MALFOY?**_

 _ **Draco Malfoy, an ex Death Eater, has been sentenced to Azkaban as punishment for his actions in the Battle of Hogwarts. That, however, has been changed drastically when Blaise Zabini, a celebrated lawyer, and Hermione Granger, one third of the Golden Trio, decided to step in and vouch for him. Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy had been friends since their time in Hogwarts, so it is perfectly understandable to why he would want to protect his best friend... or could it be leading to something more than a friend perhaps? (See about their relationship in page 3). Hermione Granger vouching for him, however, sends the Wizarding World in a stand still.**_

 _ **"I don't understand why she'd do that. There had been rumors that she was tortured in the Malfoy Manor..." said one of Draco's school friends, Daphne Greengrass.**_

 _ **"Maybe she likes him!" said one of Hermione's closest friend in Hogwarts, Lavender Brown.**_

 _ **Could it be folks? Could it be that Hermione has taken an interest with Mr. Malfoy (see their relationship in page 5)? It seems Ms. Granger is still not done playing the field. (See Hermione Granger's past relationships in page 7)**_

"Explain."

Pansy slammed the Daily Prophet on the wooden table before her, her cold brown eyes glaring down at the blond man. She crossed her arms, her stiletto heels tapping against the concrete. Draco shrugged, not threatened by her death stare, merely scoffing when she glowered at him even more. Did she really think pink is the right color to wear when she's threatening people? No wonder not a lot of people take her seriously.

"What exactly do you want me to explain, Parkinson?" He drawled. "Daphne finally being tactless? Brown being the 'closest friend' of Granger? Zabini and I being more than friends? Granger 'playing the field? Be a bit more specific."

She snarled, "How about the part wherein she vouches for you? How in Merlin's fucking tampon did you manage that?"

"Careful," Draco tutted. "To answer your question, Pansy, I asked her to. She said yes. Fin."

"How the hell did you ask her when I couldn't even ask the damn Patil Twins to help me?"

"My mother helped them once. I was merely asking her to return the favor."

Draco didn't know why he was so calm at this point as Granger was going to make an appearance in his Manor, but then again, being in Slytherin for seven years helped in covering up emotions one didn't want anybody to see. He tilted his head and his eyebrows cocked up, "Anymore questions or are we done here? Blaise and Granger are going to come here, so if you want to, you could ask her herself."

"Fuck you, Malfoy," Pansy spat, but she gave a sigh. "Merlin knows I'll be in Azkaban before I know it."

"How many more do you need?"

"Technically, two more."

Pansy turned around and went to the fire place, and without another word she disappeared. They may not be the closest friends in Hogwarts, but Slytherins tend to stick together, which was why they knew how to get around one way or the other. Draco looked up at the dark ceiling. This was for his mother, he reminded himself over and over again. It wasn't that this was a painful experience for him (technically, as long as he and Granger could stay civil, things would be going great), but other than the fact that he would be getting out of Azkaban, he knew that the reporters would be in chaos. The damn article proved it. Draco sneered.

Blaise was going to be here any moment soon and then Granger.

His trail of thought when to a stop when he heard a distinctive pop! and a tall Italian stepped into view. One second later, a whoosh! was heard and Hermione Granger dropped from the fireplace, flames rising up as always when she stepped out. "Draco," Blaise smirked at him before he turned to the curly haired witch. "Hermione."

"Malfoy," she nodded curtly his way then turned to the other man. "Zabini."

"Granger, Blaise," Draco said coldly, inviting them to come forward. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor."

"This is–"

Blaise interrupted her, the smirk still not fading from his face. "The past Malfoy Manor was given to his mother, which is fortunate, as it's filled with quite a lot of dark artifacts. His mother stayed there so she could still–"

"Shut it, Zabini," the blond man intervened. Just because the bloody Gryffindor was going to help him didn't mean that she'd get an inside scoop into his past.

Hermione turned her narrowed eyes to him before her looks softened. "Oh... well, that's great," she even managed a small smile. Then they were back to awkward silence. Great. He had to stand this all until 6 P.M.

The Italian was the first one to cut the tense atmosphere with an easy smile of his. "Alright," he clapped his hands together giving each of them a pointed look. "Hermione, we wouldn't really kill you if you'd use our first names just so you know," he rolled his eyes. "The past is in the past, and house rivalries are over. Now, Draco, why don't you give Granger a tour? She'd be here day after day, might as well get her to be familiar with this place."

"Sure," Draco said. "Grang... Hermione, would you mind?"

"Not at all, Draco," she nodded, the last part ending with a small question. She glanced nervously between the two men, as if she was scared that one of them would pounce at her. Well, he wasn't blaming her at all especially the fact that she seemed to be inching away from the both of them. The way Blaise was sizing her up to see if she was any threat or by the way he was almost slightly glaring at her, he wouldn't even be surprised if she took off running, but she stayed on her ground and stared pointedly at him. "Where are we going to start?"

He smirked, "This is my grand office, of course. The floo is here. It usually lets people in when they mean no threat, I'm surprised it let you in," before she could respond (and the way she glared heatedly at him meant that she was definitely going to respond), he moved on. "People could apparate in and out of this place, only if the wards are familiar with you, explaining Blaise's apparation. I would set the wards up for you to enter with apparation, but that would take quite a long process..."

"By 'long process' meaning when you're finally in the mood to change the wards?" Hermione spouted out sardonically.

"Exactly. Now let's move along, shall we?" He walked out, strolling slowly as he finally reached the living room. "You probably know what this is. We would usually be staying here, if you don't mind, for the next two months. The dining room is just a walk away, of course." He didn't really gave them any chance to say a word before going straight to where it was. He then moved to the kitchen to where the house elves were staying.

"There are six house elves," the Gryffindor observed.

The former Slytherin waved his hand, "They got beds to sleep on, food to eat, lovingly cared for. Right?" He stared at the nodding house elves who seem so enthusiastic in agreeing with him.

"Yes! Mister Draco Malfoy is very good master!" All the pointy eared elves yelled, their wide eyes glancing at the other two.

"See, Hermione? Lovingly cared for. With the law being sent out and all, I don't really fancy getting another reason to be thrown out of Azkaban," color flooded her cheeks. "Now, do you like any food?"

"I would like some hot chocolate," Blaise said politely, and a steaming cup floated towards him. He then turned to the brunette. "It probably is a bit too early for hot cocoa, but I do suggest you try it. Narcissa herself taught them how to do this, so they're a whole new level of perfect. Let me give you that."

"Umm..."

Draco sighed impatiently. Only Gryffindors would make getting cocoa as a life or death decision. "Hurry up, Granger. I don't have all day."

She glared at him before smiling at the house elves. "Sure! Thank you."

"Messers Hermione and Mister Zabini are very good people," One of their house elves, Tippy, cheered.

"Thank you Tippy and Hemmer," Draco nodded at them before glancing at them. "These are technically the basics. I don't think you need to go see the bedrooms?"

Blaise scoffed, "One would not go out of your bedroom and not be depressed, mate," then his eyes lightened up. "What about the library?"

"You have a library?" Hermione perked up, the small smile being replaced by a bigger one. She looked like a child nearing Christmas.

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm no Weasley. I could read a book without burning."

Hermione flushed, while the Italian man snickered. "Don't insult him!"

"Not exactly insulting, Hermione. I'm just simply, though bluntly perhaps, stating the truth."

"I don't know why I even bother," she muttered angrily and Draco smirked.

If there was one thing that's quite favorable to him, it's that he could annoy her every day.

But that all ended when she decided to flash him back into a ferret again.

Ah, fucking Granger.


	13. VI Hermione

**I'm so sorry for such a short chapter. School is already starting, and I'm already drowning in my homework! I would try to make the next chapter a bit longer for you! I promise. Other than that, I do appreciate the favorites and follows! I would appreciate more reviews.**

 **glazedwater: Thank you!**

 **Chacha Cyrus: Thank you!**

 **Hermione**

Hermione Granger had to admit that spending a day (well, technically speaking, hours, but it almost felt like a day to her!) with Slytherins wasn't as bad as she thought it to be. Actually, it was great. Well, maybe it had something to do with turning Malfoy back into a ferret again, something that she almost prayed to Merlin to give her a chance to do that, which gave her and Blaise a right laugh at. They weren't that bad at all, okay, maybe Blaise wasn't that bad. Malfoy, however, still couldn't help himself but throw a few snide comment back at her, then again, it was better than what she had endure back in Hogwarts. She could get use to this... every day. At least they weren't the prejudiced prats they were before, and she could finally be comfortable speaking to them.

She grinned as the narrowed eyed ferret turned towards her, growling and snarling. "Alas," she said dramatically, watching in satisfaction as the ferret tried to jump at her and claw her face off. She glanced at the watch. "Time's up. I must be off."

Blaise smirked, "Of course. I, too, must go."

The ferret showed his teeth at them, gnashing it slowly. They chuckled. "You know the counter spell?" Hermione turned to the Italian, who raised his eyebrow in return.

"Planning on turning him back already?"

"'Course not," she scoffed. "You however, might, considering as you don't want to talk to a ferret all day... do you?"

He merely rolled his eyes at her, "Hmm... that would be quite a thought to ponder upon," he then glanced at the small furry animal, giving a hand figure for stay to which the ferret complied (quite grudgingly as it still continued to snarl at them, not happy at all at the situation he was in). "I'll lead you to the fire place then." He didn't ask for her answer before he walked straight to his office.

Hermione followed.

It was a good thing this wasn't the old Malfoy Manor, or she would've been fidgety about it. She still wasn't ready to go back there. She shuddered at the thought. "Look, Hermione," his voice snapped her out of her daze, and she looked at Blaise. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not refusing to vouch for him. I appreciate it," Blaise continued to walk. "Draco may not say it aloud, but he also appreciates it."

"I could see that," Hermione waved her hand at him. "Look, it's fine. I understand he's doing it for his mother and all that."

He nodded, but there was a glint in his eyes that went unnoticed by her. "Yeah," he mused. "Good bye, Hermione."

"See you tomorrow."

And with that, she found herself disappearing into the flames.

* * *

Hermione hoped that she could finally get some peace and quiet back in her apartment. Though Blaise was easy to talk to, Draco didn't seem to understand the meaning of truce by still giving a few snide comments. The peace and quiet, however, wasn't exactly in her favor, because when she appeared back in her fireplace, she was found face to face with the boy-who-lived. The incredulous expression he was wearing made her sigh in exasperation. Of course. He still didn't know! "Hello, Harry," she said in a bright tone with an underlining of hope that he wouldn't bring up the subject.

"How was your day with Malfoy?" Harry raised his eyebrows, raising his hands up in the air when she gave him a surprised look. "I was shock... at first, but it's not like i could do anything about it, can I? Might as well ask you how your day was–hopefully, not too horrible."

"Actually, I turned him into a ferret."

That made him laugh, "And how did he manage to do that in a few hours?"

She shrugged, "He was a git. How's life as an auror?"

"Tiring," he rolled his eyes. "You would've guess that by now the death eaters in hiding would've back down with their leader dead and all, but they won't. There were a few rebellions, and speaking of," he furrowed his eyebrows. "It's not that I think Malfoy is a death eater in disguise but... there were already a few former convicts that had escaped from Azkaban to join the other death eaters... and..."

"And you think Malfoy is going to be part of it?"

He embarrassedly nodded.

It could be a fact... but then again Blaise had been so sure that he could change under the Veritaserum... Malfoy was positive that he could change... But... "I'll check on it and give you a heads up?" she offered and he brightened up.

"Thanks, Mione."

"What best mates are for?"

Harry smirked. "'Course. Bloody hell, I don't know how I survived six years in Hogwarts if you weren't there."

"Obviously you would've been dead back in first year with the potions," Hermione teased.

"I don't even think I would've gone that far."

They chuckled.


End file.
